1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal flotation device and, in particular, to an inflatable personal flotation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal flotation devices are often worn during the performance of water activities such as swimming, surfing, windsurfing, kiteboarding, kitesurfing, wakeboarding, jet skiing, boating, fishing, etc. It is desirable that the personal flotation device used during the performance of water sports be inflatable as opposed to pre-formed from a buoyant material. This is because pre-formed personal flotation devices are typically bulky and may interfere with user motion and performance. Inflatable personal flotation devices can be conveniently carried in a deflated state so as not to interfere with user motion and performance.
There accordingly remains a need for an improved inflatable personal flotation device.